Qonfessions of a Broken Barbie  T as in Troy
by Juliegirlzrox92
Summary: The first chapter of QoaBB .. : Really hope you enjoy.. You'll NEVER know what happens.. You can check out the trailer at my youtube account Juliegirlzrox92
1. Chapter 1 'T' as in Troy

Chapter 1 – 'T' as in Troy

-Sharpay POV-

I walked slowly to the doors of East high. It was cold outside even though it was spring. As always I felt eyes following me all the way. I was kind of getting used to that, but still, it felt weird. Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder.

"Sharpay…I've been looking for you" Troy said completely out of breath from the running!

"Troy… always nice to see you" Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend… Gabriella was my best friend. Me and Gabriella usually sat down and talked all day about him. But, in the end, it was her who got him!

"Yes," Troy then said" Prom, Gabby, looking, you.. " He was still completely out of breath, which made it harder for me to understand.

"Troy. Breathe! I can't understand a single word" I said

"Yes, sorry. Gabriella's looking for you" he now said a little more normal

"Do you know why?" I asked

"Something about prom shopping… girl stuff" he said with a little laughter in his voice

"Of course," I wasn't really surprised. We had planned to do it for awhile. "Tell her to meet me after school" I told him.

"Or you can just tell her yourself" he pointed at someone behind me. I turned around. Gabby.

"Gabby," I said in my fake voice."How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," she answered. Then she and Troy kissed. Ugh, it was typical her to show off her boyfriend. UGH! Troy was her first boyfriend ever. She was proud of being with someone as handsome as him! "I thought we could go prom shopping today. I mean, prom is like 7 days away! We need dresses!"

"Of course." I said with that voice again. "It's only 7 days away" I repeated in my head.

Gabby nodded and grabbed Troys hand. They left together. Hand in hand. I had never felt SO jealous. It was unfair. I was the most beautiful and popular girl in school. "Barbie" Gabriella usually called me. I should be with someone like Troy. Handsome, intelligent and athletic.

-Gabriella POV-

I left Sharpay hand in hand with Troy. I didn't really like Sharpay. She always bossed me around. "Do this, do that." I only hang out with her because of my image! I figured, if I hung out with her, it could be possible for me to get Troy. Without her, no way Troy and I would be together. It wasn't really hard getting to her, all I had to do, was borrow my mother's big Louis Vuitton bag.

Troy and I stopped by my locker. He leaned in and kissed me. He was so cute. He suddenly became serious.

"Gabby, I know it's a little late to ask you," he said. "But, will you go with me to the prom?"

"Yes! I would love to! I promise!" I smiled. He was the type of guy who always waited until the last minute.

"Here's my promise" Troy said while he fumbled with something in his pocket.

"Wauw" I said. He gave me a "T" necklace. I couldn't stop smiling. My world was PERFECT because of Sharpay.

" 'T' as in Troy?" I giggled. He didn't answer; he just leaned in and kissed me. I bit my lip and looked him in the eyes. His eyes sparkled, a light blue color with a little sense of gray.

"Yo," Chad said, and gave us a shock. "Romeo and Juliet, you done?"

"Not yet," Troy said with a cheeky smile on his face. "I just need to…" He said and kissed me.

"You guys are the cutest!" Chad said knowing he sounded just like a girl.

"Bye Gabby" Troy said as he walked away with Chad. They had basket training. Yes, Troy was captain of the team, too. I watched him as he walked down the hall.

-_After school-_

I took a deep breath and walked slowly out of East high. Shopping with Sharpay was fabulous! She had the most amazing style. She always had the newest clothing! I was a little smaller than Sharpay. My waist, my breast, my legs and my height. So I, usually, got her clothe. She was rich, too. Which was even cooler! Because I wasn't. Before I met Sharpay all my clothing was H&M, which there NOTHING wrong with, but I felt SO much cooler in pure Miss 60.


	2. Chapter 2 Size ´0´

Chapter 2

-Sharpays POV-

When I saw Gabriella walk towards me, I felt sick. _I've been living a lie_. Every time we talked I felt even sicker, and I kept asking myself; _who are you really? How would they react if I told them? _Uh-oh. Gabriella.

"Hello Barbie" she said as she entered my car.

"Hello Gabby" I just answered. Then I noticed something around her neck. It was new. 'T'. I felt sick again. "That's so adorable!" I just said.

"Thanks…" Gabriella giggled as she played with her necklace.

I took a deep breath and started the car. Gabriella then started the radio. Music was the best cure!

_-They arrive at the mall-_

I parked my pink Ford Mustang. We got out and went straight to the 'fancy' section of the mall. Gabriella, as usually, walked behind me as my poodle. Was she scared of me? I understand if she was. I was a very intimidating girl. _I had my decisions settled and my will power was strong_, that was what she said. Neither of them was true. Except, I was intimidating!

Gabriella stopped and pointed at a dress.

"Isn't it cute?" she said. Ugh! Cute, adorable... I wanted my clothing to be sexy, modern and cool!

"Adorable" I lied. It was white, with laces, and a blue ribbon around the waist. I guess it was cute.

"I wanna try it." Gabriella said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the store.

-Gabriella's POV-

I dragged Sharpay into the store. I searched to find the dress. I couldn't decide which size to try on.

"Which size Barbie?" I asked Sharpay.

"To you?" she looked me up and down. "I don't… maybe a 3."

"3?" I was sad. I thought I was a '0'. Maybe that was just Sharpay? I don't know. I grabbed the dress and searched for a fitting room.

"You find something you like?" I asked Sharpay, who was searching for a dress.

"Not yet!" she said … Ice cold.

I entered the fitting room and changed. I adored the dress.

"Sharpay?" I yelled.

"What do you want?" she yelled annoyed back.

"I want you to see the dress" I said quickly. Was I bossing her around?

She groaned all the way to the fitting room. She pulled the curtains away.

"Adorable" she said ice cold … again!

"Thanks" I giggled nervously. She seemed annoyed.

I changed back to normal, took the dress under my arm and entered the store again.

"I'm definitely getting this," I said. I was happy. I couldn't wait for prom. Sharpay didn't really look my way. She was still searching for a dress.

"Great" she just said while searching.

-Sharpays POV-

Gabriella looked cute in the dress. I guess being thin didn't always work out for the best. She actually looked cute in the dress, but I couldn't admit it to her. That would be embarrassing for me, Barbie.

I searched the store again and again. There were a lot of cute dresses. But as said, I'm not the cute girl! I'm sexy and cool! Then suddenly something popped up. A knee long dress with a gray/green and silver pattern. It was low-cut with a silver bikini top underneath. That was sexy, cool and modern.

"Bingo" I said, while I searched for a '0'

"You found something?" Gabby asked. That voice, sweet, innocent and very annoying!

"I sure did" I said and showed her the dress.

"Wauw, that is so you!" She said. You looked at the dress. "Very you". She continued.

I grabbed the dress and entered the fitting room. It looked like it was made especially for me! I changed back. I didn't need Gabriella opinion, she knew nothing about fashion! Nothing!


End file.
